


The Rumor Weed

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France is the rumor-weed, M/M, No shame, Poor America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France, Antonio, and Gilbert are singing an awesome song. When Alfred hears he gets really scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumor Weed

When Alfred walked into the house he shared with his brother, Arthur, and usually Francis and Matthew, the last thing he expected was to hear his name in a song. Why was Francis singing?

He stopped in the kitchen, noticing Francis singing seductively and his friends, Gilbert and Antonio, snapping behind him. "Have you heard the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot I'm told." A what?! "He's got lasers for eyes and a microchip brain!" Alfred's eyes widened. Wait... was that flash of light lasers? What if they were right? "His skin is terribly cold." Francis sang silkily.

"We've heard the one about Alfred." Gilbert sang,slightly off-key, still snapping along to the beat. 

They had? Did everyone know?

"It's strange!" Antonio sang. 

"Amazing." Gilbert added.

"But true." Antonio reminded the two boys sitting down watching them. Matt-y looked uncomfortable and Arthur looked exasperated. 

Alfred's heart sped up. He was a robot?! How could this happen? He ran from the building and sprinted all the way to Honda Kiku's place. His friend could help him, somehow.

He burst into the house. "KIKU!!!!!" he cried. "ARTHUR TURNED ME INTO A ROBOT!!! THEY GOT TO ME YOU HAVE TO HELP!!!"

Kiku looked up in surprise from his tea. "Arfred-san?" 

Feliciano jumped up. "A robot? Where?" 

Alfred ignored the little Italian and ran to his friend. "Help me, please!" 

"You should x-ray him, Kiku!" Feli said excitedly. "So we can see all the robot parts!" 

"Are you sure that Mr. Kirkrand turned you in-" Kiku started.

"Yes! Everyone knows! Even France-ypants, and Mattie!" Alfred said. "I'm supposed to be a hero, not a scary robot. I can shoot lasers with my eyes and Antonio says I have a micro-something-or-other brain.... you have to help!!!"

"You do not rook rike a robot to me, Arfred-san." Kiku said reasonably.

"But I am! They would not lie!" Alfred cried.

"I think you have heard a ridicurous rumor." Kiku said with a nod and sipped his tea.

"How do you know?" Alfred asked, his lip trembling.

"Your eyes don't shoot lasers." Feli pouted and sat back down.

"Really?" Alfred said, excited. "Thanks, Kiks! You're the best, man!" he laughed and ran out of the building. That had been close! The super awesome hero would not be bested again by such a beast like the mighty rumor.


End file.
